Survival: Day
Survival: Day is the first level of Survival Mode. It is the easiest level in Survival Mode. Icons File:SurvivalDay.png|PC icon Day DS.png|DS icon Day ipad.png|iPad icon Zombies :Only Zombie, Flag Zombie and Conehead Zombie are guaranteed to appear. *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer Strategy Strategy 1 This strategy is quite simple and easy. Plants *Sunflower (highly needed) *Twin Sunflower (needed) *Repeater (highly needed) *Gatling Pea (highly needed) *Torchwood (highly needed) *Potato Mine (needed) *Pumpkin (recommended for fast zombies) *Spikeweed (not necessary) *Magnet-shroom (not necessary) Setup Wave 1 Put two Sunflowers in columns one and two. When the first zombie appears, you don't have enough sun to get a Repeater, so plant a Potato Mine in the third column. Collect enough sun to buy a Repeater. When the second zombie appears, place the Repeater in column three in the same lane as the zombie. Place two Sunflowers behind it. When the third zombie appears, plant another Potato Mine. when the fourth zombie appears, plant another Repeater. Place two Sunflowers behind it. Plant three more Repeaters, and place Sunflowers behind them. If you have enough sun for one, plant a Gatling Pea on a Repeater. Plant a Twin Sunflower on any Sunflower as soon as possible. Wave 2 Plant more Twin Sunflowers. When the first Buckethead appears, add a Gatling Pea or a Torchwood on column five to take it down. Upgrade all Repeaters to Gatling Peas as soon as possible. When finished, plant Torchwoods with Pumpkins in column five. Wave 3 Plant another column of Repeaters in column four. Keep planting Twin Sunflowers. When you have enough sun, add Gatling Peas to the new Repeaters. By the time this wave is complete, you may have all Twin Sunflower planted. If not, you will definitely get them by Wave 4. Wave 4 Keep upgrading those Repeaters and Sunflowers Wave 5. You should be set by now. There isn't much else to do except collect money and wait. Strategy 2 This level of Survival Mode is quite easy. You can use a lot of plants that you rely on in normal day levels, because it is only a little longer than some of them. However, a good plant to use to stop the strong zombies (Buckethead, Screen Door and Football) are Magnet-shrooms (Coffee Beans as well). Strategy 3 Plants *Sunflower=S *Twin Sunflower=TS *Snow Pea=SP *Repeater=R *Gatling Pea=GP *Cabbage-pult=C *Kernel-pult=K *Melon-pult=M *Winter Melon=WM *Tall-nut=T *Spikeweed=SK *Spikerock=SR *Potato Mine (at beginning) *Squash (same as Potato Mine) *Wall-nut (optional) Strategy 4 Snow Peas can be changed to Melon-pults for the final one. The Spikerocks in row 8 can be Spikeweeds. Jackninja5's Strategy Before First Flag: To start with, choose the following plants here: *Peashooter *Sunflower *Snow Pea *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno (optional) *Spikeweed (optional) *Squash (optional) *Tall-nut (optional) Do not choose Repeaters! They are for the next flag! Make two columns of Sunflowers! But if you don’t plant them in time focus on planting Peashooters! Then plant Snow Peas for the Coneheads. This is pretty easy and so your lawn should look like this: S S P SP S S P SP S S P SP S S P SP S S P SP S = Sunflower, P = Peashooter and SP = Snow Pea. If you don’t plant enough Sunflowers, don’t worry! Just plant them before the second flag. NOTE: You can use Potato Mines if you don’t have enough sun for P’s and SP’s! You can use Squashes too! Before Second Flag: Two Lesson! Sorry, I just wanted to be funny! Anyway, choose these dudes/dudettes: *Sunflower (only if you haven’t planted enough Sunflowers) *Repeater *Twin Sunflower *Torchwood *Squash (optional) *Wall-nut (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno (optional) *Tall-nut (optional) *Chomper (again optional) *Potato Mine (Do I have to say it?) OK! So continue planting Sunflowers until the zombies come! Actually until the Screendoors and Newspapers come! Or plant Repeaters whenever you want but dig up the Peashooters first! Also you might want to replace the Snow Peas with Torchwoods! Now your lawn should look like this: TS TS R TW TS TS R TW S S R TW S S R TW S S R TW TS = Twin Sunflower, R = Repeater and TW = Torchwood. NOTE: Plant Twin Sunflowers wherever you want on Sunflowers in all levels after this. Before Third Flag: Now for the third step! Choose these plants: *Twin Sunflower *Gatling Pea *Any instant kills or defensive plants Those Buckethead Zombies have a surprise! Also try to keep planting Gatling Peas! And there isn’t much else to do besides the Twin Sunflowers! Before Fourth Flag: Nearly there! Choose: *Twin Sunflowers *Gatling Peas *Anything else Football Zombies are here! Not a threat if you have a Gatling Pea and a Torchwood combined! Keep the Twin Sunflowers up! Final Flag: Last step! Plant: *Twin Sunflower *Anything else Only need a Twin Sunflower needed! Nothing else to say! The end! The Peashooter strategy: This is a very simple strategy. You need Peashooters, Sunflowers, Torchwoods, Magnet-shrooms and Coffee Beans. And Pumpkins. Plants like Gold Magnets, Marigolds and Twin Sunflowers are optional. The Complete strategy: P=Peashooter, S=Sunflower, GM= Gold Magnet (optional), T=Torchwood, PT=Pumpkined Torchwood, M=Magnet-shroom, PM=Pumpkined Magnet-shroom, N=Nothing. S S P P P P PT PM N S S P P P P PT PM N S GM P P P P PT PM N S S P P P P PT PM N S S P P P P PT PM N Gallery Survival Day.JPG|By Someone456 Plants_vs_Zombies_540x432.jpg|A screenshot by Drek'Thar Super Sword The Complete Setup by Farhan Haniff.png|The Complete Setup by Farhan Haniff MS Survival day.png|Strategy by Moon Sail SD NSF.png|No Sunflower Strategy Survival Day PvZ.jpg|Strategy by Cwclub. Category:Survival Mode Category:Day